


出售喜欢

by TuiTui



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22747921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuiTui/pseuds/TuiTui
Relationships: He Cheng/She Li (19 Days)
Kudos: 5





	出售喜欢

你知道你的喜欢不仅有颜色，还有味道吗？

1.  
桃花嫣粉，从灯笼纸里泻出来的光如雾一般飘满整个夜市，走在这样的光里，人的面庞和身形仿佛都朦胧了几分。各种煮食的香味随热气蒸腾而起，荡在人与人之间，人群中时不时跑过叽叽喳喳地追逐打闹的两三个孩童，人们或四处张望摩肩擦踵、或举杯饮酒谈笑风生，好不热闹。

夜市里的一处被栅栏围着，花钱才能进入。铃鼓作响、箫声灵动，人潮拥挤成一圈围绕着一个几块木板、一张颜色艳俗的红布粗搭滥制的舞台。台上舞着一位身材修长的少年，纤细腰肢隐在白纱里扭动，引起人流一声又一声地叫好。

有人在吹哨，夹杂在乐器声中。随着少年的舞姿幅度越大，气氛越发地高涨。台上人蜜肤、银发、金瞳、墨痣，舞在月光下灯光里桃花瓣间。虽然用“美”来形容一个男子似乎有些不妥，但他无疑是美的，美得让台下的贺呈呼吸一紧，就连刻意散发的低气压也在不经意间淡了一些。

蛇立早就注意到台下那鹤立鸡群的人和他暗藏怒火的眼神，他眉毛一挑、手指婉转、脚步轻点、扭着腰肢转了个圈，并不在意台下那个男人无厘头的恼怒，就如同不在意台下或男或女时不时传来的扫荡身体的目光。

箫声短促了三声，提醒该是淋水的时候了。舞台一旁有一个不大不小的缸，里面装满了水，是台旁的光头壮汉搬上来的，他每天都要搬这个缸上舞台、数次抬水给这个缸蓄上，流一身汗每天才得13个钱币。而蛇立，光是今夜扭一场、湿湿身得到的工钱加打赏就能破百。

蛇立轻轻拿起缸里的瓢，水袖一甩臂一弯，便舀了一勺从头浇下，不算特别纤细的手臂有着少年该有的肌肉，举起瓢时手臂线条流畅，水流顺着纹理把蜜色的肉浸透，在昏暗的灯烛光里潋滟。少年仿佛变得可口、咬下去就是满口汁水。

淡黄的眼睛朝人群里一瞟，接着便是一阵欢呼。欢呼声中又倒一勺，原本半湿的白色薄纱湿透后黏着少年身体，薄薄的胸肌、腹肌、突出的胯骨以及修长腿间微微的隆起全都展现出来，姣好的身材暴露在众人意味各异的目光中、整个少年秀在月色里。

贺呈的太阳穴处神经在突突地跳，他一直盯着台上人的脸，目睹清水如何从少年头顶泼开、再如何滑进银白发丝、又如何顺着微卷的发尾滴入长睫毛、砸上鼻梁、最后或落进薄薄的两片唇间或从瘦削的下颚掉落。蛇立嘴角微翘，似在微笑，眼皮微启那刻睫毛上的小水滴便漾进空气里，妖得让男人呼吸一瞬停滞。

明显地感受到身下的膨胀，贺呈看了两眼左右的人群，再看向舞台时眉头皱得更深，他不再屑于掩藏眼里的愤怒。

……真是莫名其妙。

蛇立自然是感受到了目光，但是懒得搭理，眼神从不落在男人所在之处。按流程走，该是蛇立脱掉湿透了的衣裳的时候了。以往蛇立都是大大方方地脱得只剩遮羞布，再笑着从观众的欢呼声中潇洒离场，可偏生今日，蛇立被那束目光盯得实在有几分恼火。

他若觉得粗俗不堪不来看便是，偏偏搁这儿瞪眼找不痛快，真是不想脱，不想被那男人看。

妈的，小费可比工钱多得多。

蛇立暗骂，还是脱掉外衫，湿漉漉的绸衣掉落在长腿之间。陆续有人往台上扔了钱币，夹在落下的桃花瓣间，守在舞台两旁的人立马冲上去捡。蛇立挑眉，并不是扔上来就属于他，他只能拿到小费的四成。不过没人看到钱是不开心的，看到钱蛇立心底那份不快也淡了几分，他把手举过头眼神妩媚地扭腰，随后手缓慢滑过脸、下巴、脖子、锁骨，又脱掉一件，抹过胸的手摸着腰，蛇立顶顶胯，听着台下女人们的尖叫，笑了。

“啪嗒”，非常响的一声，蛇立循声看去，是台下的黑发男人扔上了一块表。

噢，外面的玩意儿。

还没来得及看轻表的模样，表就被收走了。蛇立撇撇嘴，准备再脱一件，老板却在舞台旁招手示意他下台。

干啥呀，这小费还没赚够呢。蛇立皱眉不解，但也还是捡起地上的衣服不顾观众的埋怨声下台。  
老板说有人要和他谈谈，顺着老板指的方向蛇立不出所料地看到了贺呈。

啧，是那表有多贵重？要是抵不过今晚的小费就揍他。

蛇立看了看不远处全身着黑的男人，觉得实在无趣。想不出聊什么，不管那表多贵重，反正这工资是固定的，也不至于饿肚子。想着，蛇立转身走人，刚走不远就被人追上来“啪”地抓住了手腕。蛇立转身抬眼对上那双压着怒气的眸子，试着挣扎了一下，发现挣不过。

“干什么？”

“蛇立，”蛇立吃惊，既诧异于对方竟然知道自己名字，又惊讶男人的声音低沉地格外有调。正寻思着自己最近也没结仇啊，这有格调的声音却说出了一句让蛇立更吃惊的话，

“跟我回家。”

？？？

“啥玩意儿？！”蛇立把右耳朵往前靠了靠，没听错吧？

“跟我回家。”与蛇立的一惊一乍不同，男人声音低沉地又重复了一遍，眉依旧紧皱。

平地惊雷，蛇立下台后的慵懒全然不见，整个人像是被惊醒了一般。

“你他妈有病吧？！”

“我为什么要跟你回家？”

“我都不认识你我干嘛跟你回家？！”  
……  
……  
……  
看着眼前少年一脸的诧异，男人的眉头皱得更深，眼底的愤怒却变成了疑惑。

“你不认识我？”

2.  
蛇立总觉得自己像个恋情的怪盗，穿梭在众人的爱情里，逻辑缜密丝毫不露马脚、诡计多端让人无计可施，不仅避得开旧情人设置的密密麻麻的追踪红外线，而且躲得过新爱人企图探寻他心底的摄像头，然后风度翩翩地脚尖点地，轻松潇洒不留痕迹地离开。

“你是一个好女孩，好到配我都可惜。”

蛇立发送完这句话后，满意地听到了不远处女孩的啜泣。

这个女孩他钓了三个月，期间不厌其烦地说情话、逛街吃饭看电影，女孩哭的时候他第一时间出现把肩膀和纸巾一起给她，女孩笑的时候他拍照放相框里美其名曰记录漂亮。

温情脉脉背后是自认为不算卑鄙的阴谋。把手机装进兜里时蛇立摸摸鼻尖笑了笑，他做了这么多，相信这次收割的喜欢质量一定很好。一股微乎其微的味道飘来，蛇立鼻尖动了动。

嗯，是草莓味的喜欢，味道有些淡，不是初恋。  
不过没关系，这三个月的相处下来蛇立发现这女孩挺有钱——富人的喜欢就更难得了，因为他们不轻易喜欢人。物稀为贵嘛，这次造的梦一定能买个好价钱。

蛇立活动活动手脚，像是准备去狩猎。

刚冲出墙角的一瞬，有一股力量把蛇立又拉了回去，力量很大，蛇立被拉得踉跄。还没站稳脚跟，对方伸手把他禁锢在墙边。

街头巷尾的灯总是被疏于管理，光线昏暗，还因为碰撞伴随着电流的“滋滋”声灭了。

“你想干什么？” 

黑暗中传来极度低沉的声音，语气中警告意味十足。蛇立看不清对方的脸，修长的身子被限制在一个狭小的空间里伸展不开，声音仿佛也放不开般地小了些。

“我只是路过。”

“那你盯着我们家小姐干什么？”

嗯？约会的时候没见过她身边有保镖啊。

“好看，就多看两眼。”

“那叫两眼？”

“不然呢？”蛇立抬头看向那片压迫感十足的黑暗，凭感觉与对方对视。

对方没回话，气氛安静得有些紧张又有些尴尬。不远处的哭声不知什么时候停了，路灯又好死不死地在这时亮了，蛇立尴尬地发现自己抬眼瞪着的只是对方的喉结。然后又减气势地抬头对上对方眼睛。一双黑潭般的眼睛里没有一丝光。蛇立对视上的时候以为路灯还没亮。

是深渊，蛇立却莫名地感觉不可怕。

很快蛇立就挪开了眼睛，在对方的脸上四处游移。鼻梁高挺、剑眉星目，从蛇立的这个角度能很好地欣赏男人刀削般的下颚。不知为何喉咙作痒，蛇立抬着头舔了舔嘴角。

“走吧，小孩。”语气里满是不屑。等对方放开束缚，蛇立才注意到自己与对方的身形差距。

肩宽体壮，一身被衣物包裹却又把衣服撑起的紧实肌肉散发着男人的气息和热量，缕缕地扑来，烫在蛇立身上，惹得他耳尖泛红。口干舌燥的，应该是热了，蛇立咽了咽口水，说：

“认识一下？我叫蛇立。”

3.  
贺呈觉得自己一定是魔怔了。

他带着一个只有一面之缘的人回家不说，还一进门就把人推倒在床。贺呈不是没有过419，但是 这么仓促地和一个未成年人还是第一次。

刚开始理智还在，理智在脑海里善意的提醒让男人显得有些局促，可当那温软的舌钻进嘴里搅弄吮吸自己的津液时，贺呈还是闭了眼猛烈回应。

少年柔软的身体异常青涩，在身下颤抖得惹人怜，可那副神情却像是他把贺呈吃干抹净了般，金黄瞳孔里满是嚣张气焰。掐在腰间的手不自觉地重了，贺呈被惹得从一开始的轻入浅出到后来的大操大干。本想仔细观察这具明显初次体验云雨之欢的身体在富有技巧的抚摸触碰、亲吻吮吸下会有什么有趣的反应，结果却完全出乎意料地失去控制，贺呈把人操得直流泪，身下人求饶时一时间还想不起他的姓名。不知变换了几个姿势，最后两人体力耗尽黏腻地抱在一起入睡。哪怕这两具身体在几小时前还陌不相识。

蛇立在梦里闻到了自己的喜欢。牛奶味，味道浅淡却铺天盖地围绕在蛇立周围，把他整个人包裹住，缕缕温暖渗透肌肤。

蛇立能看到“喜欢”，师傅说是因为他的眼睛。很小的时候蛇立就失了双亲成为小乞丐，是师傅收养了他，教他收集情愫，再用收集的各种情感制作梦。每每制作出十几罐的梦，师傅就拉着小蛇立带他到桃花源的夜市里卖梦。桃花源里也有现代人，都是进出桃花源买外面没有之物的商人。山海经里的奇珍异兽、各色的妖怪因为人类的开拓失去了藏身之处后也都来到了桃花源。这里用的钱币和外面的不一样，与人类交易需要到特定的商铺找特定的人兑换。小蛇立就蹲在街旁，面前整齐摆列装着颜色各异的梦的玻璃罐。梦发着盈盈的光打在蛇立的小脸上，一双帆布鞋停在蛇立面前。

等穿着帆布鞋的女孩子买了一瓶梦走后，小蛇立仰着小脑袋问师傅，

师傅师傅，大姐姐为什么要买梦啊？

爱而不得，得而不守，守而不寿，寿而不欢，欢而不侣，侣而不聚。所想无法成所得，所付无法得所应。她与一名女子相恋，却最终阴阳两隔。思念成疾，便来寻药了。

原来喜欢是药，可小蛇立想，这喜欢也是病灶。

面对自己新的喜欢，蛇立决定好好珍惜。这份纯白牛奶味的情愫味道很淡，因为它不是蛇立的初恋。初恋早已经被蛇立亲自收割、亲自腌渍，亲自装进玻璃罐里再亲自倒入了月圆夜的风。

那份有着浓浓柑橘味的梦，免费施舍给了未知梦乡人。

4.  
清晨贺呈在蛇立的凝视里醒来，一睁眼就对上了那双金灿灿的眼睛，这才想起自己昨晚干了一个陌生的未成年人。

“你别赶我走，我会付房租。”昨夜的哭喊求饶让少年沙哑了嗓音，慵懒的语气却配上桀骜的表情。贺呈想笑，却又意识到什么，问：“你的钱不是被骗走了吗？”

哦，蛇立这才记起自己在自我介绍时撒谎说自己初来乍到此地，钱财被骗子骗了去，这才得以留宿贺呈家。

“我会挣。”蛇立扭头躲开贺呈探寻的视线，唯恐他察觉自己撒谎然后怀疑自己接近他是心怀不轨。

不过蛇立的确是心怀鬼胎，他馋他。

男人没说话，翻身下床像往常一样洗漱穿衣，准备出门前看着坐在床上的少年一时不知说什么。莫名其妙的一夜情，让贺呈看到他时脑海除了昨夜的狂欢之外空无一物。他说他要留下，也对，他刚到此地就人财两空，除了自己就没有认识的人了——怎么都不清楚自己是好是坏就轻易被自己领回家，难道昨晚只是他为了让他自己能在异地有个落脚处而主动献身的戏码？

呵，有够轻贱。

不自爱的人贺呈自然也不会多尊重，往床头柜丢下一笔钱就出门了。

蛇立不懂贺呈为什么丢下这笔钱——他从小住在桃花源，不懂现代社会419的那一套，他以为是贺呈留下的早餐钱，于是喜滋滋地收下了。

蛇立捡起地上的裤子，掏出裤兜里的手机，打算今天找几个果实已经快成熟的对象，收割他们的喜欢。洗了澡换上昨天的衣物出门，蛇立特地没有遮颈脖上的吻痕。

辗转与三个对象间，蛇立揣着贺呈给的钱吃了三餐却一分钱没出。他把三个女孩分别约出来谈分手，用吻痕当挡箭牌。胸前的衬衫口袋里装了三份小小的喜欢，有一份颜色很深味道也浓，主人是一位戴着眼镜的短发妹子。蛇立知道这是对方的初恋，分手也就温柔了些，两人好聚好散，女孩没闹但是掉了眼泪。蛇立倒没觉得心疼，因为喜欢这种情愫，对少女来说滥而不缺，太常见了，说不定明天她就有喜欢别人了，蛇立想。

蛇立再见到自己的初恋是在售光梦之后，赚的钱币不能在外面用，需要找特定的人兑换人民币。天快黑了蛇立急着赶回贺呈家，他忙了一天很想见他，所以他去找了莫关山借钱。

莫关山不是轻易能借钱的主，但是师傅去世后，蛇立在这桃花源也只认识莫关山。他扣响莫关山的房门，开门的却是那个惹人厌的黑发男——贺天，少有的留在桃花源的外面人。

可这次再看他，好像也不是那么生厌，还隐约觉得熟悉。

“贺天，谁啊？”莫关山的声音从里面传了出来，与声音同时飘出来的还有饭菜香。忙了一天的蛇立顿时感到饿了，想回贺家的心思又深了一分。

“没事宝宝。”贺天扭头朝屋里声音温柔地喊了一声，转过头来却又是另一副冰冷面孔，对蛇立说：“什么事？”

蛇立抬脚转身走人。身后传来一声“莫名其妙”。

天已经黑了，蛇立想赶紧换钱出了这桃花源，便坐在一颗桃花树下等夜市开张。

最亮的那颗星星稀在天空一侧，今夜月明，黯淡一些的星星便被月光遮了去。蛇立看着天边那孤零零的却又唯它独亮的星，鼻尖还残留着一点点的橙花气息。那是贺天情愫的味道，很浓，和饭菜香一起一打开门就漫天铺地地朝蛇立扑来。

蛇立对贺天感到熟悉不仅仅是因为那张和贺呈相似的脸，还有那份与柑橘味相近的橙花香。

对莫关山的喜欢，蛇立已经想不起来了。是他主动放弃的，但他也是被迫放弃的。

那份青梅竹马日积月累的初恋，味道也很浓，浓稠在空气里挥都挥不开。如果不是那个黑发男生的出现，那份柑橘味也许能沉淀下来，物化到肉眼可见的地步。

但那只是也许，毕竟每个人的初恋都深刻，却不是每个人都能尝到最初那份深刻喜欢结下的果实。情愫的果实味道越甜，它的刺就越尖。在看到他们勾肩搭背走着的时候就隐隐作痛，蛇立跟在不远处，觉得自己呼吸困难，整个人差点窒息在他们接吻的那一刻。他不禁想那刺是由心脏处蔓延，刺穿了他的肺吗？

他这才知道自己有多懦弱、有多怕疼。所以长痛不如短痛地，他亲手割下了那份喜欢，任凭它的刺扎得手心遍布鲜血和伤痕，他都要把“扑通扑通”尚且跳动的它塞进玻璃罐里盖好盖子使劲摇晃，直到它奄奄一息了不动弹了，蛇立才倒出来按部就班地进行下一步工序。剔刺剥壳除内核，每做一道工序他对莫关山的记忆就减少一分。

莫关山是他的爱而不得，爱而不得的初恋总是会被荏苒的时光遗忘。就像那戴眼镜的短发女孩，终有一天她会忘记自己喜欢过一个白发少年，忘记自己曾对着那双金黄色眼眸掉过眼泪。

月圆夜风吹在蝉鸣之时，蛇立把橙红色的喜欢倒入风里，像桃花瓣落入河溪，他看它越飘越远，跟脑海里面容模糊的人说了再见。

未知的人啊，我把满载心动疼痛的梦，赠与你。

5.  
月明星稀，桃花香溢在空气里，风过时挟了一份桃花酒香，吹醉了桃花树，枝桠乱颤，花瓣纷纷扬扬落下，覆着树下的少年。

夜市不知什么时候搭建起来了，卖煮食的也支起锅生火，温着锅里早已熟透、浸满汤汁的各色食材。烟火气飘过来，蛇立一心只想快回贺呈家。  
于是他起身，到了最近的一家舞坊。舞坊向来露天演出，每日每夜载歌载舞，蛇立来看过，但一点兴致也无。找到舞坊老板，蛇立知道他能兑钱，可老板上下打量他，说今晚有位舞者病了，若能替他救个场的话他不仅愿意给蛇立兑钱，工钱也照样给。

于是蛇立都饿得前胸贴后背了，也还是穿上颜色艳俗的红舞服，男性的手臂挤在女舞衣的袖里憋屈地舞了一段，效果却不错，反响出乎意料地好，老板问他乐不乐意长干，每三天就跳一次，小费加工钱日结。蛇立揣着厚厚一沓的钱说换件舞衣就答应。

反正没人嫌钱多。

熬着饥饿出了桃花源天色已经很晚了，夜风已经开始萧瑟。蛇立揣着钱裹紧了身上有些单薄的衣物朝贺呈家跑去。跑起来身体逐渐回暖，笑声也不知为何响了起来。少年跑在风里，笑在月下。

一天的思念有些沉甸甸，蛇立几乎在贺呈开门的一瞬间就想扑上去，可贺呈冷冰冰的语言让他愣在原地，

你去哪了？

语气与他的弟弟如出一辙，像一盆凉水迎头浇下，让蛇立扬起的嘴角冻得僵在那里，看起来有些不知所措。金黄色眼睛却很快又亮了起来，少年掏出裤兜里的纸币，

我去挣钱了。

进来吧。

同时出声，蛇立也不知道他听没听见，钱他也没接。

饭菜是温的，蛇立一个人坐在客厅吃了晚饭。饿了许久，他吃起来狼吞虎咽。

洗了澡，他发现贺呈给他买了睡衣，一穿也是正好合身。再环视一圈浴室，洗漱用品已经变成了两人份。蛇立心里已经在哼调调了。所以当贺呈压上他的时候，即使他奔波劳碌了一整天疲累得不行，他也还是任由贺呈扒掉他的裤子抬起他的腿，放任他在他的身体里肆意冲撞。

贺呈撞得又深又狠。

他以为蛇立出去卖了。一开门迎面而来散不开的酒香花香，还有那一沓厚厚的一天之内凭空而来的钱让他只能联想到这个。身下人竟是那么的不自爱，那也就没有怜惜的必要。所以贺呈戴着套狠操着神色疲惫的人，一下又一下地猛烈进攻，权当是为了发泄。

精液积沉在套里被贺呈摘下，男人丢下刚用完的少年翻身就睡。

蛇立很累，累得做时呻吟都透着慵懒困倦，累得没精神注意到身边男人的冷漠，他缩进被子里，凑近贴着男人的背入睡。

没有做梦，牛奶香却有些变味。

6.  
蛇立和贺呈同居了许久。

他每天都在饲养不同对象的“喜欢”，通过手机的各种app，还有线下的面基。善用温柔的词句和天生丽质的容颜总是让他轻而易举得控制对方情感的长势。做这些时他尽量避着贺呈，可难免有几次会被贺呈遇见。男人总是瞄一眼没有说话。

情感并不是那么容易掌控，总有人的情感突然爆炸——花钱找侦探或人肉搜索ID还有跟踪，一些歇斯底里的女孩找到贺呈家，拦下蛇立问究竟是怎么回事，贺呈有时也在，但他从不插手。

蛇立还是会三天去一次桃花源的舞坊，浇水之后颤抖着回来，贺呈总是会按时帮他开门，后来连门也不关了。

蛇立会把赚来的钱全部上交，美其名曰交房租。贺呈从来不收。

蛇立猜不出那深邃的瞳孔里的想法，也猜不出那面无表情的脸在做的时候一瞬的暴戾是为什么。

他权当他的不表态为温柔，说他相信自己并支持自己的事业。

当他的粗暴占有为喜爱，说他在乎自己才会用尽全力地拥抱自己。

虽然不是初恋，但他也是第一次真切地喜欢一个人。

奶味很浓，却有些发酵了。

终于有一次，蛇立在贺呈身下面色绯红，双手勾在男人的颈脖上，双腿大开，水汽氤氲的眼睛尽显妖媚之资。贺呈停下动作。

“嗯？”蛇立醒来，发出娇嗔般的疑问。

“蛇立，我们结束吧。”男人的声音低沉又平静

那发了酵的牛奶像是瞬间被打翻了，浸润整个少年，粘稠的液体黏得他转不动脑子，他愣愣地发问，“为什么？”

男人从他身上跨下来，“腻了。”

闻言蛇立不顾身体余韵未散的酥麻，几乎是瞬间暴起，抬手揍了贺呈一拳，咬牙切齿地却力度不够。

“你他妈玩老子是吧？！玩得爽吧，啊？！”

“腻了就扔，你当老子是什么下贱玩意儿？！！”

“操你大爷的祖宗十八代！”

蛇立自己都不知道自己该骂什么，只是什么难听捡什么骂。心头一酸，这样的自己太难看，跟那些歇斯底里无理取闹的女孩有什么两样？自己是个大老爷们，大老爷们就应该打一架再他妈的潇洒离开。

于是蛇立愤愤然下床捡衣服裤子，即使腰酸得不行腿也无力得颤。

贺呈瞥到那削瘦的背布满自己的吻痕，蝴蝶骨上还有他的咬痕。看比自己小一围的瘦弱少年动作粗暴地穿衣物，又看到他怒气冲冲地朝自己走来，伸出拳头伴随着一句“操你妈的”揍在脸上。

……太无力了，软绵绵地揍在心上。少年一脸悲愤的表情让贺呈怀疑自己是不是误会了他。轻轻松松地就把他的腕反手捏在手里，贺呈放松了语气问，

“那你三天晚归一次是为什么？”

突然温柔下来的语气让蛇立一愣，他本就喜欢贺呈，刚才的失态愤怒都是因为自己的喜欢被玩弄，可他对温柔的贺呈向来束手无策，只要贺呈顺他的毛，他就会收起尖牙利爪。初次爱人的他只会对自己的喜欢再三退让，哪怕仅仅是为了求和。“你想知道？”

“嗯。”男人点点头。

“那我带你去不就好了嘛。” 原来是因为这事，蛇立炸的毛都平了下来，语气也轻松不少。贺呈放开蛇立的手，两人共处一室却再没有话说，即使前一刻两人还缠绵着交合身体，两具灵魂也紧贴在一起。

这个夜晚的气压出奇的低，蛇立怀疑明天要下大雨。

7.  
贺呈真的希望自己是误会了蛇立，无比的希望。  
每次下班回家，明明是自己家的房门，打开门前却总是要踌躇一段时间。屋内的少年像是薛定谔的猫，仿佛只要不打开门，他就一直坐在客厅的沙发里吃着零食看电视等着自己。

却往往不如人意，更多时候迎接自己的是满屋子的死寂。

贺呈捏着眉心叹气，闻着房里若有若无的少年的气息，微弱得仿佛下一秒就会从窗口房门散去。

贺呈觉得很奇怪，明明只是一夜情罢了，至多是个可以续杯的一夜情。他却细心记住一夜情的身材尺寸，帮他买合身的衣物；记下他喜好厌恶的食材，让他吃饭的时候不皱眉；甚至记下了他低头时总会把半长的银发撩至耳后的小习惯。男人第一次恨自己记忆力这么好，过目不忘。

夜夜欢愉，他依旧如狼似虎地粗暴。只是原因从刚开始的无情不怜惜逐渐变味成愤怒。

为何如此不自爱？

为何有了我还要出卖身体去挣钱？

我留你下来是为了那笔钱吗？你看我像是缺那点钱、贪图那点钱的人吗？！

一想到这具在自己身下承欢的身体也会在别人的抚摸下颤抖呻吟，他就愤恨到失去理智，只会一味地冲撞，想贯穿他！彻彻底底地占有他！恨不能把他撕碎吞吃入腹再不能逃到别人怀里！贺呈不顾身下人的眼泪和频频求饶地大操大干，每一下都整根抽出再整根插入到最深，哪怕穴肉随着动作被翻进翻出透着烂熟的红，哪怕他已经被他操到缩着身体痉挛，他也不射精。直到少年快晕厥，他才沉沉低喘着释放在避孕套里。

扯下沉甸甸的避孕套扔在地上，他从未和他黏膜贴黏膜地做过，他怕他脏。

可是，晨曦中那躺在胸膛处的白毛他总是想触摸，他总想去揉他的眉心，那紧抿的嘴唇他也总想去吻，看他双腿颤颤巍巍地下床他也总想去扶……

贺呈觉得自己已经魔怔了。

所以他是真的希望，自己误会了这个少年。他也许真的找了一个不风流的高薪职业，虽然自己想不到，但那不代表那没有。贺呈在跟着蛇立进入桃花源的路上一直宽慰着自己。

台上蛇立在众人奸视的目光中翩翩起舞，白衣飘飘，水袖翻扬的那一刻，贺呈彻底死了心。所有对自己的宽慰都无力，甚至像巴掌抽在自己脸上火辣辣的疼。

蛇立本身就是风情万种的那类人，只是蛇立自己不自知，贺呈也不愿信。

实非良人。

在蛇立浇水的那一刻，贺呈奋起翻上台，在所有人的诧异质疑声中，强硬地把蛇立拉走了。

“你干嘛？！” 蛇立细瘦的手腕在贺呈手里拼命挣扎，男人力气大了，握得他手腕生生发疼。

贺呈甩开他，蛇立连忙揉揉自己发红的手腕。

“你干什么你？！”

“你又在干什么？！！”

贺呈的怒吼把蛇立吓愣了，随即他立刻反应过来，皱着眉问：“你觉得我在干什么？”

“……”贺呈气得说不出话。

“你觉得我在卖，”蛇立挑眉把话说开，两人间的缝隙像是被一双大手拉扯，扯成无法跨越的鸿沟。“你一直觉得我在卖，是不是？”

贺呈不可置否，蛇立也沉默许久，低头咬了一口下唇，又摸摸鼻子发笑，说：“行，那就这样吧。”

余音夹着桃花瓣飘在风里，荡在贺呈脑海中久久不散。月色被乌云遮盖，男人独自在黑暗里站了许久才循着来时的路回家。

8.  
那一份牛奶味的喜欢，终究是发了酸。趁它未腐败，蛇立割了下来。

它不刺人，它遍体鳞伤，它濒临消散死亡。把它剔骨，它也不挣扎，它心灰意冷。

为什么蛇立能这么决绝的处理自己的情愫？因为师傅说过，制作梦的人就像酿酒的人，需要清醒不能沉醉不知归路。决绝是他在沉溺里挣扎中的最后一丝清醒，两次亲手阉割自己的喜欢让他学会独善其身。

下雨了，意料之中的倾盆大雨，砸在蛇立的茅草屋里，滴滴答答地随屋顶缝隙落入地面。雨声嘈杂，蛇立窝在屋内一角，他幻想过和贺呈葬于一坟，也许是他太年轻了所以他能轻易说出永远，可永远哪是这么容易实现的，誓言不过是少年成长后心上一颗朱砂色的刺罢了。

贺呈是蛇立的得而不欢，他爱他花光了本就屈指可数的真诚和温柔。淋漓爱恨，蛇立算是用尽了。他的情愫被收割，所以他并没有多悲痛，只是心口一阵一阵闷闷的发疼，贺呈弹落指间烟尘的样子在他脑海里渐渐模糊不清，他在雨夜里只能回忆起来自贺呈怀里的那份余温。

他不知道让人忘记一个人原来是那么残忍的一件事，那份低落的心情在回忆里慌忙翻找却始终寻不到落身之处，像流离失所的孤魂。

对不起。

他在心里向戴眼镜的短发姑娘道歉。

雨声太响，她一定听不到。

层层叠叠的意识地围困少年，梦中旷野空无一人。

9.  
次日清晨，蛇立醒来，有些迷茫不知措。不知道为什么，他只想坐着等夜晚来临，到一幢别墅里倒他制作好的梦。

房门被扣响，莫关山来找他，问他上次来找他是因为什么事，蛇立懵懵懂懂，反问我为什么要去找你。

傍晚蛇立难耐饥饿去了集市，舞坊老板问他上次为什么突然弃场，还愿不愿意再干。蛇立反应过来，自己肯定又处理了一份情愫，这种情况之前经历过一次，这次也不再那么手足失措，蛇立问清缘由，笑说去啊为什么不去，有钱赚谁不去。

到这时蛇立也明白了那份乳白色的梦是自己的，当夜晚降临他循着模糊的记忆翻进还算熟悉的院子，把梦倒在手上一吹，看它像蒲公英般飘飘荡荡。呆了会觉得没意思就回桃花源了。

……

贺呈做了一个梦，梦里浓浓的牛奶味，隐隐的发酸，不算好闻却让他难以抗拒。他循着味道走在一条青石阶小巷，像是在下雨，因为他听到雨滴落在油纸伞上的声响，“噼里啪啦”地很响，小巷很窄，他健壮的身体快要挨到长满青苔的墙壁。

远远地有个人朝他走来，步伐轻快。静默地近了，看到他伞下的人笑得灿烂地打个招呼，

“哟！”

“蛇立。”

他不知道那是不是蛇立，对方的油纸伞完全遮盖住了，但他下意识地就脱口而出他的姓名。听他唤他，对方便撑好油纸伞，露出白卷发下俊俏的脸，灿金瞳是此情此景下唯一一抹暖色，少年笑着对他说，“一起走？”

他犹豫不决，想迈开步子却迈不开，两只脚仿佛有千斤重。

“不愿意就算了。”

少年低头自嘲般地笑笑，狭窄的小巷不知何时变得宽阔，贺呈眼看着他走过自己，看他静默地越走越远，想迈开腿去追可像是察觉不到腿一般寸步难行。

“再见贺呈。”

他看他消失在朦胧雨雾里，微酸的牛奶味萦绕。

10.  
这样的梦，贺呈很久前也做过。

梦里是冬天，他怀抱着一个人坐在沙发上，裹着羊毛毯看电影。暖气正好，厨房里烧着水，“咕噜咕噜”地作响。他低头想看怀中人的模样，却只能看到白色的发旋。

怀里的人在剥小巧玲珑的柑橘，橘皮一剥便溅出细小的汁水，柑橘味散在温和的空气里，余香久久不散。

“啊～”

怀中人抬手喂他，贺呈凝着他的脸，却只能看到朦胧的轮廓。贺呈张嘴吃橘子，还含住了他一点手指。轻轻一咬，果实汁水就盈满口腔，唇齿间尽是柑橘味。

“好甜。”

怀中人闻言笑了一下，低头吃橘子。

咕噜噜的开水声响在耳畔，柑橘果香萦绕在鼻尖，那是个甜蜜短暂却又深刻的梦。让贺呈在日后时常回味。

从酸奶味的梦中醒来，阳光已经非常盛。透过落地窗照耀在大床上，非常刺眼。贺呈伸手摸枕侧想叫他起床，却扑了个空。

愣了几秒，男人翻身下床穿衣，打开衣柜时又是一愣。

进入洗手间洗漱又是一愣。

出门前习惯性地往床瞥一眼时，又愣了一下。

终是捏着眉心叹口气出门了。

对于蛇立，总是意料之外多于情理之中。最开始只是简简单单的一吻，就轻易斩获了贺呈的首肯，说不上来是谁最先主动沉沦。只是那片唇附上来，就能轻易让向来沉稳的他失去控制。回望这浮生，他贺呈何时这么无措过。超乎预料、不在掌控，蛇立贸然出现让他无奈又让他着迷。

可他们分手了，在素不相交的两线人生里各自纷呈。

贺呈捏眉心放松，脑海中柑橘味的白脑袋和酸奶味的背影相交叠，朦朦胧胧却又让梦中人分外清明。

是蛇立啊。

相见之前就梦到他了，不然贺呈怎么会那么匆促地带他回家，怎么会那么仓茫地让他进入自己的生活。

跟蛇立一起时，贺呈感到前所未有的无力，为什么他不依赖自己，要去出卖美色。

好像对蛇立来说，那并不算什么，他在上面跳得自然，好似完全不在意那些猥琐目光。自己是不是太无理取闹了？那是他的事业他的自由，是不是就算不支持也应该理解？

可他也是男人，怎么能容忍自己爱人去做那些事。应该好好沟通的，两人莫衷一是，才导致最后的分道扬镳。

神经跳得更厉害了，贺呈按着太阳穴一语未言。

明天就又是蛇立去舞坊的日子，他决定去找蛇立好好谈一谈。

11.  
……

“这么一说，你就是我的前男友了？” 蛇立看着面前握着自己手腕久久不放的男人，笑着问。

就是那份乳白色的喜欢？看起来除了帅一点沉稳一点身材好一点也没啥嘛，当时怎么这么肤浅。

“嗯。”贺呈听着“前男友”皱了眉，还是点点头应了下来，他还诧异着蛇立分了手就把他忘光了？

够绝情。

“行吧，前男友，你想说什么？”蛇立努努嘴示意贺呈放手，男人果真匆忙松开。蛇立揉着自己的手腕抬眼等下文。

“你……跟我回家，我们好好谈谈。”

“有什么不能在这谈的？”

“你真的把我忘光了？”

蛇立撇嘴挑眉，用鼻音回答，“嗯。”

干脆利落毫不犹豫的回答让贺呈失了分寸，男人站在原地许久没话说。

“还有什么话要说吗？诶，我说，我们分手了是吧？”

“……”

“既然分手了那就好聚好散，别闹得大家都不愉快。我看你挺成熟的，怎么还像小女生一样。”

“你也别来找我了，我真的已经不记得你了，过去的恩怨咱们一笔勾销行不行？”

“还有什么话要说吗大叔，没有我就先走了。”

真敢说啊……贺呈又一把抓住蛇立的手，蛇立立马嚷嚷起来，“诶？干啥你这人，一副老男人模样好聚好散的道理都不懂啊？松开我你！松开！”

贺呈被吵得头疼，突然非常怀缅他们初见时那个在自己禁锢中看着自己有些呆愣的少年。

“我们回家，好好谈谈。”

“谈你大爷！老子不谈！都分手了谈你妈谈！给我松手听见没？！”说完蛇立见贺呈还不松手就死命挣扎，最后实在挣不过还用上了牙。

贺呈一言不发地把蛇立塞进停在桃花源洞口的车，又一言不发地把他拉进屋。

“放老子回去！现代社会不是有那什么法律吗？小心老子找人告你！！！”

贺呈一路听他吵吵，只想让他安静，所以他把蛇立摁在墙上吻了下去。只一瞬就被咬破嘴唇挣开，少年动作快速地挥拳却被他一把接住。

意识到了自己的失态，他臂膀用力，不顾少年挣扎把他拥入怀。

“对不起。”

“我错了，你听我解释。”

“我不该那样想你。”

“哪样？” 蛇立挣不过只能任由他抱，男人抱得太紧了他有些难受。

“我不该想你出去卖。”

“操你妈的你竟然这样想我。”蛇立翻白眼，怪不得自己要分，臭老男人活该单身。

“听我说，”

“我们是突然开始的情侣关系，对彼此都不了解，我因为误解也未和你交流沟通，是我的错，对不起。”

“但你也没有和我说，成为了恋人却不依靠我，让我没有安全感，这是你的不对，你说是不是？”

蛇立给气笑了，“呵，我他妈一个大男子汉依赖你？你把我当小娘们啊？安全感，狗屁的安全感，你要是也给我安全感了我能因为一点误会分手？”

“对不起，”贺呈去吻蛇立的耳郭，蛇立一愣但没躲开。他并不排斥和这个男人的亲密接触，也许是身体习惯了。贺呈在他耳边接着说，“所以我们重新开始好不好？我一定会好好了解你，会和你好好沟通，别分手了行不行？”

“看你表现。” 该死，蛇立不敢说男人低沉的嗓音和温热气息喷在耳朵上让他有了反应。自己的身体怎么这么敏感？自己怎么还是那么肤浅？下定决心不能再轻易就被人拐跑，蛇立开始试探这男人。他一只手勾着贺呈的脖子，另只手由男人的胸膛慢慢滑倒小腹，明显感到男人一滞，他便摸上男人的性器。在男人准备抱他上床的时候，他出声呵斥：“不许动！”

贺呈听他说看表现的时候心情大好——蛇立没有拒绝。他知道他对蛇立的怀疑很伤少年赤诚的心，他下决心要弥补，所以也任由蛇立无厘头地试探。他真就停下动作，任蛇立在他身上点火，身下越发涨硬地疼痛，他也忍着大气都不敢出。

蛇立看男人动作真的停下，越发大胆，不再满足于隔着布料揉搓，他伸手解开贺呈的腰带和裤链，隔着内裤抚摸的时候他听到贺呈憋不住的一声低喘。

满意的笑了，蛇立撩起黑色紧贴的内裤边，把手伸进去抚弄，抬眼观察贺呈的表情，上挑眼尾把眼里情绪衬托得满是戏谑。每当贺呈眼神开始迷离，他就恶劣地一捏，看他龇牙咧嘴笑得餍足。

贺呈怒不敢言，可蛇立能看出贺呈紧皱眉间的情绪，他亲上去安抚这个男人，慢慢引他进卧室，把他推倒在床。

怎么玩好呢？贺呈现在就像是个上等的猎物。蛇立慢吞吞解开他的扣子一边思索。

是看他憋得痛苦呢还是看他欲仙欲死呢？

蛇立嘴角上扬，扒干净了贺呈的衣物。

亲了一口张嘴含了进去，妈的这老男人好大差点含不住。蛇立艰难地开始挑逗贺呈膨胀的性器，柔软舌头转圈抚弄肉棒，偶尔深入舔舔底端，再由下往上地舔，最后猛地一嘬，抬眼就看到贺呈仰着脖颈酥爽的样子。

蛇立把器物吐出来笑了，没再触碰过男人的身体。

“阿立？”贺呈在床上抬头看身下的蛇立，疑惑他为什么停下。

“你硬着吧，我走了。”

闻言贺呈慌忙起身拉住蛇立，蛇立看着那双深潭般的眼睛因惊慌泛起的涟漪，笑了笑，“我回去拿东西，还会回来的。你好好解决你自己。”蛇立用下巴点点示意贺呈身下高翘着的狰狞的器物，从贺呈手里抽出衣角转身走了。

剩贺呈在浴室里咬牙切齿地抚弄：下次操死你！

蛇立走在路上突然低头笑了，他闻到了贺呈身上的喜欢，竟浓到齁。

往后蛇立不再出售由喜欢制成的梦，舞坊也在夜深时贺呈的逼迫下答应再也不去了。


End file.
